Secretos de seducción
by Srigneel
Summary: AU/ Natsu Dragneel es experto en seducción y de ello va su trabajo, pero todo cambia cuando se amiga le pide un favor, ¿su nuevo objetivo? seducir a una hermosa joven rubia. ¿Su desafió? No enamorarse en el intento. %100 NaLu


Fanfic _**Sirigneel**_, _**Fairy Tail**_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _**Hiro Mashima ©**_

**Capitulo único_**

-¡Que no Lissana! Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer… - Dije intentando zafarme del agarre que ella ejercía sobre mi brazo derecho, pero no parecía funcionar, ella estaba con ese capricho en mente y conociéndola como la conozco no se detendrá hasta que lo consiga.

-Tienes que ayudarme Natsu, solo por hoy, además me lo debes. –Contesto cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Inconscientemente puse los ojos en blanco y me rendí.

-Pero si lo hago ya no te debo nada ¿cierto? – Alzo las cejas expectante.

-Cierto.- afirma con la cabeza –Prometo no volver a molestarte ni pedirte este tipo de cosas. –Rió por lo bajo al decir eso ultimo.

Suspiro -Esta bien, ¿era esta noche? –Asiente con la cabeza–Te espero en mi casa a las once, se puntual. –Digo con seriedad.

-¡Gracias!-Se lanza hacia mi dándome un abrazo que enseguida correspondo- Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. –Luego la bajo hasta el suelo y ella comienza a marcharse en su bicicleta amarilla.

La miro unos momentos mientras ella se aleja. -¡Se puntual! –Le grito y ella dándome a entender que me escucho alza la mano izquierda enseñándome su dedo del medio. Si, ese que representa tantas cosas bonitas…

Sonrío cuando la pierdo de vista, esa es nuestra relación, somos grandes amigos desde que Gray me la presento vía Facebook y atreves de mensajes nos fuimos conociendo, nuestros amigos en común intentaron liarnos en una relación, pero desde el principio supe que ella sería mi amiga, no más que eso.

Luego del terrible y tedioso transito de la ciudad, llegue a casa maldiciendo a todos y cada uno de aquellos conductores que no saben respetar las normas de transito. Desde el auto apretó un botón y el portón del garaje se abre. Cuando estoy por introducir el vehículo el Audi blanco de mi vecino estaciona a mi lado.

-¿Para cuándo unas carreras eh Natsu? –Dice él sonriente. Entonces bajo la ventanilla y lo veo.

-No tienes oportunidad Loke, aunque este auto sea modelo de 1995 sigue siendo un Ferrari y créeme amigo, me perderás de vista. –Sonrió y el también lo hace. Hablamos un poco más y hacemos algunas bromas, al final quedamos en juntarnos para ver el partido de San Antonio, ambos amamos el Basket.

Luego de dejar aparcado mi coche, entro en mi casa por la puerta del garaje que da directo con la cocina, resoplo al ver una caja de cereales destruida y todo su contenido azucarado rodeándola. Busco al culpable con la mirada. Lo encuentro a lo lejos y voy tras él.

Me quito el saco rápidamente y lo arrojo hacia el sillón de cuero blanco, seguido la corbata, pero la tengo en mano. Al alcanzar a ese pequeño monstruo azul utilizo la corbata para atarle las patas traseras y él se queda quieto, no se mueve hasta que decido quitárselas, eso me hace mucha gracia, adoro jugar con mi gato.

Veinte minutos después de limpiar el desastre de la cocina decido tomarme un baño.

Botones, botones y más botones.

Como aun no se utilizar el nuevo mecanismo de la ducha, termine bañándome con agua fría. Valla suerte la mía.

Con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, voy hacia mi habitación y sobre mi cama esta Happy que de algún modo se liberó y ahora descansa sobre una almohada. Me dirijo hacia el inmenso armario de roble negro y tras deslizar hacia la izquierda la puerta de vidrio polarizado me encuentro con mis trajes.

Hoy tengo que "trabajar", así que busco mi favorito, un Armani negro acompañado de una camisa blanca y corbata bordó con algunos finos motivos en negro. Lo dejo todo sobre el final de mi cama y me visto con un vaquero y una chomba de Lacoste blanca.

Reviso mi celular y el reloj marca las 10:20

En eso recuerdo que no llevó reloj de muñeca y que debería tener uno, tras ponérmelo voy a la sala de estar. Enciendo mi portátil para pasar el tiempo y me llega una solicitud de video-llamada de Gray. Acepto y al instante su rostro ocupa mi pantalla.

-Hola carbón. –Saluda amablemente.

-Exhibicionista. –Sonrió y el no lo hace.

-Idiota. -

-Imbécil. -

-Mald….

-Si llamaste para molestarme te informo que en unos minutos llegara Lissana y tendré que trabajar. –El sonríe de manera pervertida.

-Te acostaras con Lissana.- Afirma.

-No, ella es mi cliente. –Sín que pueda decir algo mas prosigo. -¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo un problema. –Levanto mis cejas sorprendido. –Juvia… Quiere ir al cine y no se a que película debería llevarla.

-Por eso recurres a mí. – Sonrió y el se enfada, se que odia pedirme ayuda en temas que refieren a Juvia. -¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche? –Pregunto.

-Sexo.

-Entonces llévala a ver una película de acción, ella es muy observadora y le gusta ver cosas que te gustan a ti, muy en el fondo la excitara, procura llevarla a cenar antes, pues así, al finalizar la película podrás llevarle derecho a tu habitación. –

-¡Has intentado algo con mi Juvia alguna vez? –Pregunta de repente.

-No. –Su gesto se relaja. –por ahora… -Sonrió y luego el larga algunas risotadas. –Recuerda: Si quieres hacer el amor, vean una peli romántica y si es solo sexo: Acción.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre eso de las películas?

-Simple, en la película de acción habrá un "héroe" que en alguna escena se quite la camisa, ella lo gravara en su mente y luego te utilizara para sus caprichos…porque tu querido amigo eres horrible. – Luego de decir eso, sé que me insultara así que corto la llamada tentado de la risa.

Minutos después suena el timbre, observo por la ventana delantera de mi casa que es Lissana y que trae una bolsa blanca en su mano derecha.

Nuevamente aprieto un botón y ella entra, tras abrirle la puerta principal salta hacia mí y me abraza.

-Todavía no me lo creo que me ayudaras en esto. –Dice después de bajarse.

-Es solo un favor como amigo. –Suspiro. –Y bien… ¿Cuál es el plan?.

Ella toma asiento en un sofá individual frente al mío y me cuenta muchas… MUCHAS cosas que no son necesarias, al final para resumir entiendo que: Ella quiere conquistar a su jefe en la fiesta de fin de año y necesita que "alguien" atraiga la atención de su novia para que tenga vía libre.

-Es decir… Natsu tienes que seducir a la amante para que yo logre conquistar a mi jefe… Natsu por favor, no puedes fallar. –Dice suplicante.

-Tranquila, no es la primera vez que hago algo como esto. –Sonrió dándole confianza.

-El cree que eres mi novio, ¿Fingiremos que rompemos en la fiesta o algo?

-Tranquila, si él piensa que soy tu novio tienes ventaja, va a querer tenerte a toda costa, los hombres somos muy posesivos y celosos.

-Bien.

Luego me entero que en la bolsa blanca esta su vestido, que ha salido muy apresurada así que se alistaría en mi casa, casi dos horas más tarde, ella está lista para salir. Yo me he tardado apenas diez minutos.

Lissana viste un hermoso vestido dorado que llega hasta la mitad de sus muslos y muestra mucho en su generoso escote. Le digo que se ve hermosa y asiente aparentando demasiada confianza, tanto que su caminar es muy rígido.

¡Parece un robot!

Ambos emprendemos viaje en mi auto, en el transcurso vamos en silencio, no uno incomodo, sino tranquilos, relajados.

Llégo a una gran mansión y un guardia me pide una identificación, le entrego una tarjeta y el hombre sonríe. Me recuerda, pero yo a él…no.

-Gracias a sus consejos Tiara ahora es mi esposa. –Dice.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. – Le digo feliz. Luego de dejarnos pasar bajamos del auto y vamos hacia la entrada de la mansión. Logramos entrar porque Lissana anuncio que yo era su pareja.

Ella va encantada tomada de mi mano, mientras observo como todos los hombres la observan. En ello busco alguna mujer bonita para entablar una conversación. Encuentro una y cuando quiero ir a por ella Lissana me aprieta la mano y señala hacia el frente. Allí pasa un hombre rubio de Traje Gris claro y corbata negra acompañado de una hermosa ¡Hermosisima! Mujer rubia, ella viste un vestido negro que le llega a la mitad de los muslos y trae una especie de bufanda semitransparente del mismo color.

-Es ella. –Dice Lissana.

-Es hermosa. –Susurro embobado.

-Su nombre e…

-¡No! –Ella me mira sorprendida. –No me arruines la sorpresa.

-De acuerdo… en cuanto se separen vas hacia ella. –Dice.

-No lo dudes, ¿por cierto como se llama tu jefe? –

-Laxus, es un poco mayor que yo, pero me gusta y sé que yo a él también, lo noto en su mirada. –Dice soñadora.

-En su mirada se nota la confianza, es un buen hombre no falles.-

-Lo conseguiré. –Asegura sonriente.

-Lo sé–Ambos reímos y nos soltamos de la mano.

Decidimos ir a la barra a tomar algo y con el pasar de los minutos ella toma su camino esperando la oportunidad para actuar. Yo prefiero quedarme allí sentado y hablando de trivialidades con una mujer castaña que es muy bonita, pero no consigo quitarme de la mente a esa mujer, la rubia, mi objetivo, el estorbo de Lissana.

¡Necesito saber su nombre ya!

Ha pasado una hora y no he vuelto a saber de Lissana, tal vez consiguió su objetivo sin mi ayuda así que le envió un mensaje.

**Para:** "Liss"

**Mensaje:** ¿Todo bien? ¿Dónde estás?

Su respuesta llega al instante.

**De:** "Liss"

**Mensaje:** Todo en orden por aquí, ella se acaba de marchar hare mi movimiento.

Sonrió y entonces recuerdo que tengo que buscar a la rubia, guardo mi celular y bebo lo que queda en mi vaso. Al voltearme me encuentro con su rostro.

No sé qué hacer.

No sé qué decir.

Ella levanta una ceja y me observa con sus hermosos y grandes ojos y reacciono.

-Oh lo siento mucho, te estoy estorbando.- Digo haciéndome a un lado.

-Descuida. –Contesta fríamente.

Vaya, chica difícil y con un gran carácter.

-¿Trabajas en la empresa? –Pregunta de repente sin mirarme, poniendo toda la atención en una carta del bar. Es bueno, allí entraremos en conversación.

-No, vine de acompañante.- Sonrió por mi dicha y ella siente con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… -Murmura. –¿Tu acompañante es la peliblanca? –Vuelve a preguntar.

Eso me saca de mi mundo, ¡ella me ha visto! y si me ha visto tal vez haya visto que iba de la mano con Lissana. De algún modo eso es bueno, pero puede ser lo contrario así que intento saber qué es lo que ella sabe.

-Así es, soy su acompañante. –Luego me siento a su lado, pero mantengo una distancia prudente, no quiero que sepa mis intenciones.

-Es una mujer bonita, seguro tiene novio. –No la miro pero se que me observa por el rabillo del ojo, y eso, es muy buena señal. Es una manera muy discreta de preguntarme si soy su novio.

-Tal vez sí.

-¿No eras tú su acompañante? – Dice mientras recibe el trago que anteriormente había pedido. Está interesada, es obvio, ha hecho varias preguntas.

-Si lo soy. –Contesto sacando mi móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Lissana, eso también me sirve, de algún modo se sentirá ignorada y eso quiero conseguir.

**Para: **"Liss"

**Mensaje:** Aquí estoy bien, seguro lo entiendes…

Luego le doy a enviar y observo que ella se ha acercado a mi lado.

-Es tu novia. –Dice de repente.

-¿Qué?

-La chica de pelo blanco y ojos azules es tu novia. –Asombrado por lo observadora que es la mujer le digo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -

-Le acabas de enviar un mensaje, seguro te sientes mal por hablar conmigo. –Dice alejándose.

-¡Espera! –Ella voltea – ¿Como sabes que le acabo de enviar un mensaje? –Sonríe.

-Te vi.

-¿Me viste?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?

Ambos estamos sonriendo ahora, y realmente me siento desconcertado ahora, no entiendo el comportamiento de esta mujer, es muy espontanea y sabe que responder, es segura de sí misma eso se nota.

Con mi mano derecha le indico que se acerque y lo hace, vuelve a su sitio original.

-Sí, es mi novia. –Hablo yo.

-¿Y haces esto a menudo?

-¿Esto?

-Hablar con otras mujeres.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tal vez ella sea celosa.

-Aquí solo estamos hablando, no debería estar celosa por eso. –Le digo y ella asiente, le noto algo incomoda con lo que acabo de contestar.

-Tienes razón. –Contesta y me sonríe. -¿Quieres beber algo?

¡Bien! Estaba esperando esa pregunta.

Así que me volteo para mirarla y tomo el vaso que ella tiene en su mano y doy un trago, luego se lo regreso y me observa sorprendida por lo que acabo de hacer. Entonces regreso mi vista hacia el centro del salón donde todos están bailando, pero por el rabillo del ojo veo que asiente, como si se estuviese hablando a ella misma.

-¿Entonces, tu trabajas aquí? –Pregunto ahora yo, no quiero volver a usar la estrategia de ignorarla puede que se moleste y se aburra de mi.

-No, al igual que tu soy acompañante. –Contesta mirándome, entonces yo hago lo mismo, dejo de ver a las personas bailar y me concentro en ella.

-Y al igual que yo, ¿tienes una relación con tu acompañante? –Presto mucha atención a lo que va a responder.

-Sí, también soy su novia. –

Eso me sorprende, ambos estamos siendo sinceros, me inquieta, me molesta y muy en el fondo me excita. Mucho.

Entonces dispuesto a alejar esos pensamientos a alejar esos pensamientos pervertidos que llegan a mi mente decido volver a dirigir mi vista hacia la fiesta.

Recuerdo que la regla número cuatro del seductor es mantener la calma, autocontrol ser equilibrado y estar en armonía. Pero instantes después veo disimuladamente que ella está observando a otro sujeto y se toca el pelo. ¡Mala noticia! Ese sujeto le gusta.

Tengo que sacarla de allí… ¡pero ya!

Entonces con gran confianza la invito a bailar y ella duda, evita mirarme a los ojos mostrándose frágil e indecisa. ¡Me encanta! Entonces olvido la regla número cinco "Ser paciente" y lentamente recorro su antebrazo con mis dedos, bajo lento y suave hasta su mano y lo tomo con decisión, sé que no va a rechazarme por qué pudo hacerlo antes.

Camino entre la multitud y encuentro un espacio vacío, la tomo de la cintura con mi mano derecha y la acerco a mí, ella pasa su mano izquierda y la coloca detrás de mi cabeza y luego con mi izquierda tomo su derecha y comenzamos a movernos.

Sabe bailar, y lo hace muy bien, me ha seguido el ritmo desde el inicio e incluso ella ha sido dominante en alguna que otra ocasión, eso es tremendamente adictivo, es como si ella supiera lo que me gusta.

Luego comienzo a sentir calor, mucho calor así que la invito a tomar algo, quiero salir rápido de allí, no me gustaría estar sudando frente a ella.

Pedimos nuestros tragos y vamos a un reservado.

Al llegar veo que hay una mesa redonda en el centro y un sofá que la rodea todo es negro y eso le da algo de misterio, me gusta. Dejo que ella tome asiento primero y luego la sigo. Lo bueno es que ambos estamos más cerca de lo normal.

Entonces utilizo la regla número seis "Tener un agradable sentido del humor" realizo varias bromas con respecto a la fiesta y algunas hacia mí mismo. Ella parece disfrutarlo todo, muy bien.

Pero luego hace algo que me sorprende bastante, toma mi mano, entonces dejo de sonreír y disfruto de la suavidad que me proporciona su contacto. Entonces la miro y ella a mí, lentamente comienza a acercarse, ¡se arriesga a todo!, siento que su aliento me cautiva y cuando estoy por flaquear dirijo mi vista hacia otro lado. He rechazado su beso y ella me mira sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Si hago eso, mi novia tendría motivos para ponerse celosa.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. –Dice apenada.

-No, lo siento yo, creo que debería irme. –Entonces amago a marcharme esa es una estrategia que siempre tiene éxito, allí estoy siendo impredecible y estoy cambiando de ritmo constantemente.

Veo que se alarma y eso me gusta, no quiere que me marche.

-Tengo algo que hacer. –Le informo –Me gustaría volver a encontrarme con usted en lo que queda de la fiesta. –Sin esperar respuesta me marcho y rápidamente tomo mi móvil y le informo a Lissana y poco después me llega su respuesta.

**De:** "Liss"

**Mensaje:** Gracias por la ayuda, ¿Dónde estás?

Sonrió y contesto.

**Para:** "Liss"

**Mensaje:** En la barra, ven y cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

Varios minutos después aparece Lissana sin zapatos, los trae en la mano, se sienta a mi lado y me arrebata el vaso de la mano y se lo bebe de un tiro.

-Eh bailado toda la noche y no puedo más. –Dice algo agitada. Eso me divierte, saber que lo pasa bien y todo va de acuerdo con el plan me deja tranquilo.

-Siento haberte cortado el momento, pero era necesario. –Digo apenado ya que por mi culpa ella tuvo que alejarse de Laxus.

-No te preocupes, por ahora vamos bien, además él tenía que contestar una llamada. –Eso me tranquiliza. –¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunta.

-¿Se lo has puesto fácil?

-No pude evitarlo…

-Entonces necesita una dosis de celos. –Sonrió.- ¿Estas dispuesta?

-A todo o nada.- Sonríe con confianza.

-Eso me gusta y creo que es la hora. – Observo como Laxus y señorita bajan las escaleras y van a la pista de baile, no están muy lejos de nosotros así que decido ayudar a mi amiga. –¿Lista?

Ella me mira con seriedad, luego vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia Laxus y luego a mi otra vez.

-Nos está mirando, es ahora. – Luego de escuchar aquello acerco mi taburete al de ella y con decisión le doy un beso, ella duda pero al final se deja llevar y me acaricia el rostro. Mientras la estoy besando pienso si debería intensificar el beso pues eso también puede ser malo.

Laxus podría creer que ella realmente me quiere y no me seria infiel con él.

Eso mismo no queremos darle a entender. Entonces termino el beso pero no me alejo, estamos me cerca, seguimos mirándonos y ella me da un pequeño y cortito beso. Luego volvemos a separarnos pero no demasiado.

-¿Crees que nos vio? –Pregunta muy sonrojada.

-Tranquila, te estás poniendo roja de los nervios. –Largo una pequeña carcajada. –Si él te quiere es obvio que nos vio y se puso celoso.

-Eso espero porque no quiero volver a besarte nunca en la vida. – Sonríe

-¿Tan malos son mis besos? –Ella asiente con la cabeza. –Tú no sabes nada de besos.- Me mofo en su cara y nuevamente le doy otro beso, luego de separarnos miramos disimuladamente hacia Laxus y el se está besando con la señorita.

-Esto no está funcionando Natsu. –Dice muy enfadada Lissana. La entiendo, pero no tiene que apresurarse, es fundamental ser paciente.

-Tranquila, ella intento besarme, corremos con ventaja. – Le doy ánimos mientras pienso.

Laxus es muy inteligente, ha sabido contraatacar a Lissana con la misma moneda, celos. Entonces pienso en nuestra próxima jugada.

-Quiero que vallas y te encuentres "casualmente" con él, es muy importante que le seas indiferente, intenta ignorarlo. –Ella me observa atentamente.

-¿Como lo hago?

-No lo sé… eso es de mujeres, observa tu teléfono o mira a otros sujetos y te aseguro que atraerás su atención.- parece entender y se marcha, pero no va hacia Laxus sino hacia el baño.

Entonces yo me quedo observando como Laxus y la señorita se marchan de la pista de baile.

-Veremos cómo te las arreglas para estar con la señorita y Lissana al mismo tiempo. –Susurro.

Pasan algunos minutos y veo que Lissana sale del baño y se dirige hacia el sector de Laxus y allí entabla una conversación con un sujeto, puedo ver que Laxus la mira… pero donde…

-Hola hombre cuyo nombre no conozco. –Hablan a mi derecha y me sorprendo de ver a la señorita allí, se suponía que ella debía estar presente cuando Laxus se ponga celoso.

-Hola señorita. –Contesto rápidamente y vuelvo a dirigir mi vista hacia Laxus y Lissana y ella lo nota.

-Hacen bonita pareja tú y tu novia. –Dice de repente y sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de Lissana contesto.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Quieres la verdad? –Pregunta. Eso me deja intrigado, me encanta como se muestra y como me incita todo el rato, es muy confiada en ella misma y eso la hace realmente interesante. No puedo evitarlo me gusta demasiado.

-Tal vez muy en el fondo quiera saber tu opinión. –Le contesto indiferente, se que le molesta y así consigo atraer toda su atención. Pero otra vez, justo como hizo anteriormente, observa a otros hombres. Me fastidia que lo haga. Entonces decido saltarme la regla de ir de a poco y paso directamente a la de ser atrevido.

Me pongo de pie y me muevo frente a ella, me acerco a su boca y casi puedo rosar sus labios, ella no se quita entonces se que la tengo donde quiero.

-¿Tu novio se pondrá celoso?

-¿Y tu novia?

-¿Quieres que se ponga celosa?

-Solo si tu quieres que él se ponga celoso.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle si me permite que le dé un beso, pero ya estoy muy cerca así que decido acortar las distancias, ella sentada sobre el taburete de espaldas a la barra y yo de pie tomando su boca con ímpetu y posesión, ella coloca sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y acaricia mi pelo y yo la sostengo con firmeza de la cintura para atraerla más a mí, luego del beso nos separamos un poco.

-No se su nombre, señor con hermoso color de cabello.

-Ni yo el suyo, señorita que me vuelve loco.

Nos seguimos mirando mientras nos besamos una y otra vez sin descanso. En ese momento suena su móvil, lo observa rápidamente y vuelve a mirarme.

-Tengo que marcharme… -Dice intentado apartarme, no suena muy convencida así que me niego a moverme.

-No, quédate aquí conmigo. –Le exijo, aunque muy en el fondo se que le estoy suplicando, ella se hace la difícil y eso me gusta.

En eso me llega un mensaje e intento dejarlo a un lado pero la señorita vuelve a decirme que tiene que marcharse, entonces después de un largo y delicioso beso decidimos intercambiar tarjetas de contacto.

Tomo mi tarjeta que usualmente le doy a mis clientes y en la parte trasera le escribo mi nombre junto con mi número personal. Se la entrego y le pido que no la vea hasta que termine la fiesta. Ella asiente y me entrega su tarjeta.

-Espero que no te moleste que sea la de mi trabajo. –Niego con la cabeza y ella prosigue. –En la parte trasera tiene mi número. Esperare tu llamado.

-Estoy convencido que lo recibirás.

-Me parece bien, y al igual que yo, no lo veas hasta que te marches de la fiesta. –Asiento con la cabeza y le doy otro beso antes de marcharse. La pierdo de vista entre la gente y decido ver mi móvil, es Lissana.

**De:** "Liss"

**Mensaje:** Lo he conseguido, lo pasaremos juntos lo que queda de la noche, mañana por la noche te visitare para contarte los detalles. Te quiero y gracias.

Me alegro al leer aquello entonces contesto.

**Para: **"Liss"

**Mensaje:** Me alegro por ti, ¡Enhorabuena! No quiero nada detalles y recuerda que ya no te debo nada, te quiero, cuídate.

Entonces sé que mi "trabajo" ha terminado, me tomo la libertad de pedir un trago mas y me retiro hacia el parking donde esta mi auto. Me quito el saco en el camino y desajusto mi corbata, entro en el auto y me dispongo a salir de allí, pero recuerdo la tarjeta y quiero saber el nombre de la hermosa mujer con que pase toda la noche alucinado.

Tomo la tarjeta de mi bolsillo y leo en voz alta.

-Lucy Heartfilia …

Luego de saber esa hermosa mujer está acompañada de un hermoso nombre y de guardarme su número en mi móvil dejo la tarjeta a un lado, pero veo el frente y me llama la atención.

[Lucy Heartfilia –Consejera sexual y seducción de hombres.]

Un momento…

¿Qué?

¡JURO QUE LO SOSPECHABA!

Vagos recuerdos y algunas revelaciones llegan a mi mente, su manera de comportarse, los celos que provocaba en mí, fue de ella la idea de besar a Laxus frente a nosotros y fue ella quien arruino mi plan para que el rubio se vea cara a cara con las dos mujeres.

Estoy que no me creo mi sorpresa cuando me llega un mensaje. Miro sorprendió ¡es Lucy!

[Como dice su tarjeta, usted hace un muy buen trabajo señor Natsu Dragneel]

Sonrió y no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

[Le juro que usted también, me gustaría que me enseñe algunas técnicas suyas]

Espero un minuto y contesta.

[Veremos con el tiempo, recuerde que esperare su llamado]

Mis ojos brillan como los de un adolecente y contesto.

[No lo dude, de por sentado que pronto sabrá de mi]

Luego de enviar el mensaje, enciendo mi auto y me marcho a mi casa, teniendo en mente mi próximo objetivo, enamorar a Lucy y hacerla mi esposa.

`[Fin]´

Muy buenas a todos! Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba un One-Shot y aquí está. La idea salió de los oficios de nuestros protagonistas salió de un sueño y lo de la fiesta fue más experiencia propia. De ahí el motivo por el cual está redactado desde la perspectiva de Natsu.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y nos leemos pronto. Adiós!


End file.
